


Something Too Hot to Touch

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, angst with happy endingYou have feelings for Boba. But it’s not that easy.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Fennec Shand & Reader
Kudos: 22





	Something Too Hot to Touch

The truth is heavier than a lie sometimes. Your truth was. That’s why you maintained the lie. It was easier, clean. No stray ends. Or feelings. You passed by Boba in the ship. Neither of you looked up, but your heart jumped. You kept your cool. You kept going to the observation room, where Fennec waited. You wanted to cry, but blinked it away. Why obsess over something so silly?

***

You held on to Fennec as she piloted the speeder into town. You used her as a wind break, keeping your head down. Again you thought of him. His face, his voice. The way he smelled of herbs and metal. The way he would sometimes laugh when you talked. You tried to push it away, but with nothing else to do it was difficult. He was always at the edges of your thoughts.

In town you picked the foods you knew he liked. You had watched his preferences quietly. Fennec watched you, but said nothing.

***

You go to the desert to get some space. You are not sure if it’s enough. The sun starts to chap your lips. Still you sit, meters from the Slave 1. Finally you’ve had enough. Enough of the endless, wild sands and the equally endless blue that hovered above you. They are too like the endlessness of your feelings for Boba.

You make your way back to the ship. You pass Boba as he is leaving. He nods at you; your heart flutters. You nod back, seriously. You want to cry again. Why did he hurt your heart so?

***

Finally he comes to you. You have to leave the ship. Fennec and he have made a deal to help another bounty hunter. You are confused. Another?

Then it hits you. Fennec and him. You looked into his eyes, then, trying to understand why it hurt you. You felt tears hit your collarbones. You blinked; tears were everywhere. Horrified, you had left the ship again. But you had kept walking. You did not stop when the ship dwindled in size. You did not stop when you were thirsty. Or tired. Or when the ship was totally gone from sight. You looked around. You were lost. Or found. He couldn’t touch you here. Still your heart hurt. You thought, you could make it to Bestine. Night fell. Still you walked. You followed the stars for guidance. You felt at peace; it was done. The line had been severed. Surely your heart could let go now.

***

You make it to Bestine in the morning. The suns rise. You realize you have nothing. It doesn’t matter. You wander the city, looking for work. You find it at a small cantina, serving spotchka to ruffians and mercs. You do your job, clean the bar-top and the glasses, pour drinks for the customers, laugh at their jokes. You ignore the feelings in your chest, simmering. You say no to offers of companionship. You know you should say yes. It could help. But the idea hurts your heart too much. You are at an impasse.

One day, you see Fennec in the street. You cringe, ducking behind a vendor. It wouldn’t do to be seen by her. Almost as bad as being seen by.... him. You could’t think his name. She is gone as suddenly as she appears. You cry.

***

Another day, a soft hand grabs your upper arm in the market. You turn, surprised at the touch. Your surprise heightens - it is Fennec. You cringe. Do you want to see Boba? She asks. You ask why. She asks again. Do you want to see Boba? Your heart hurts at the sound of his name. You whisper. What else can I do? You go with her.

***

He sits on a throne, now. He asks, do you want me or not? And you are home.


End file.
